


Hunger games #100

by GreyM0nkey



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Capitol wants blood, Multi, as usual only 1 boy and girl per district., district 13 is participating, first come first served, no alliance just kills, oc fic, try to survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyM0nkey/pseuds/GreyM0nkey
Summary: what happens when the capitol gets bored of the hunger games? add some new features like spectator involvement! they get to choose everything from what they should wear to who should go.what does that mean for some kids who just want to surivive to see another day?





	Hunger games #100

Hello if anyone is reading. i would like to make a fic that might be uncommon. i want to have an input from the readers to see who wins and who dies each day and who is the killer. you as a whole as the capital betting to see who wins. district 13 will be on board if we get enough submitions. you can name one thing the tribute wishes to have, if there are enough votes that can be sent in to help.

submitions can be name, age, height, weight, district, weapon of choice and description of the caracter and any special skills. so first come first served. 

Name: Grey Fudo  
Age: 18  
Height: 6,9  
Weight: 198  
District: 7  
Weapon of choice: Halberd  
Description:  
Grey is a tall guy with a stocky build red eyes, and hazelnut hair thanks to all the work he has made in the district. he prefers not to initiate a fight and would rather defend the weak. once when he was little he got lost in the woods and survived there until help arrived, by then 3 months had passed and he had to learn to fend and cook/gather for himself by studying his surroundings. ever since then he has been able to study people as they pass by

i would love to see all the tributes if you want them to volunteer or not down below in the comments. thank you for reading


End file.
